Tethered
by southern cross
Summary: She had what he gave her, until she didn't want it anymore.  Once lost would she find her way again?  Laley.


I wrote this ages and ages ago. Just found it on a USB stick and thought I'd put it out there. I don't know if this pairing is popular or whatever but they were always my OTH OTP. I own nothing and mean no harm so please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as her car pulled off the road. Parking as far onto the shoulder as she could she left the car running; making her way across the road and bridge until she stood before the newly repaired railing.

The river had tried to take away her love. Tried and failed. At the time she had thought that it was their connection that had saved him. That somehow her love for him would give him the air he needed.

'Foolish girl,' those fancy notions hadn't saved Nathan, Lucas had.

Despite the screams of protest Lucas had dived in after taking one look at her. One look and he had risked everything. Standing next to Karen, clinging to the woman's hands she had begun to pray for a miracle.

'Bring him back. Bring him back.'

Months later, she had finally admitted to herself that it had not been Nathan first and foremost in her mind.

Months later she could admit that her dreams had chosen one last look to torment her with and it had not been Nathan's.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself she stared down at the water rushing underneath her feet. Storms that had rolled thru days previous had left the water swollen and violent.

There had been whispers around her. How lucky she was, how grateful he hadn't been taken from her. Even now she could hardly bear to look Rachel in the eye.

Lucas had saved her Nathan. Giving him back to her before going back underwater to try and save Rachel and Coop.

Months later she could admit that from the moment Nathan was given back to her she didn't want him anymore.

God, how wrong is that? Hours after their 'wedding' she feels her heart detach from his. What kind of person just stops loving someone?

The kind of person she was apparently. Cold now, she began to walk back and forth across the length of the repair.

Oh, she had tried. Given it everything she had; thrown her whole self into falling in love with him again.

For all her effort nothing had worked. Their conversations still fell flat. Their relationship had turned into Teflon. Nothing he did stuck; looks, words, caresses, all of them slipped off of her.

Yes, there had to be something seriously wrong with her. She had become 100% certain of her defect after Nathan's quiet announcement that he was leaving.

She had been relieved. Her breathing became easier; her sleep better after he had moved out and she was free.

There had been no harsh words. No battle of wits. This time when she got the papers, there were no tears; just a sad smile and a signature.

For a time after she became Haley James again she had been lost. Where do broken people go? Where do broken people hide?

They hid in perfect grades, extracurricular activities and last minute changes to college applications. They stay lost until someone notices they are missing and comes to look for them.

Whether it had been accidental or deliberate, she had yet to gather the courage to ask him, he had found her. She had looked at him then, really looked, and seen that he was just as lost as she was.

That night he had opened his arms and she had run to him, jumping into his embrace and had to yet to look back or let go.

"Hey."

The soft voice in her ear gave her a start and she felt his laughter in her hair. Rolling her eyes, she laid her hands on the arms that now circled her waist, "Hey yourself."

He had only nodded when she had informed him of their detour. Always understanding, never judging, it was two of an infinite number of reasons she loved him.

Leaning into him, soaking in the warmth of his body, his love, her gaze softened on the idyllic scene before them. With him the landscape around her changed.

"It's so beautiful."

Her voice was softer around him, but he'd heard her and pulled her closer to him.

"It always was."

Perhaps he spoke of the view, perhaps not. The kiss to her neck led her to believe the latter was the case.

The sun was gone, lost behind the horizon, and the purple shadows were all that lit their view.

They had hours and hours of driving ahead of then. It had been his wonderful idea to drive at night. She had only laughed at his strange logic and agreed with a kiss.

He said nothing more, simply held her close, giving her space. Only he had ever been able to do that for her. His love was never binding; it simply held her close, as it should.

For that reason she had finally opened her eyes and seen the man before her was the man for her. Looking up at him, his face calm, she pressed a kiss to his jaw. Reaching up a hand she ran it over his shorn head.

For reasons known only to him the messy locks stayed in Tree Hill. A trip to the barber shop had been his first stop after they had told Karen their plans to move away for school.

My how she had been surprised when he had taken a lighter step into the diner. The poor mug in her hand had never stood a chance against the rapidly approaching tile.

They had stared at another then, ten heartbeats past before her laughter rippled thru the air drawing out his smile. Her laughter was caught short with a yelp as the scalding liquid seeped into her shoe.

He had held her hand then as she had hopped on one foot trying to shake off the coffee. Looking down at their entwined fingers she remembered so many times he had done just that.

Through Brooke's tears and Nathan's set jaw he had held her hand and she had held his right back. Perhaps, no, for certain their actions had hurt others, but for every frown there had been that small knowing smile.

Skills, Mouth, Karen, Whitey, and even Peyton had all shared that smile, given them their best and wished them luck. The sun had not stopped shinning on Tree Hill simply because Haley had found Lucas.

On their way to his car, their good-bye to Whitey had been hard on him, she had found herself staring. The thought slammed into her head. A revelation ranking up there that Santa wasn't real.

Selfish was not an adjective she ever used in self-description. Yet she knew at that moment, that regardless of the ripples; she wanted him. Had him and would never give him up.

After that day her heart and head had made peace. Both were in agreement and she woke the next day anxious to start the day.

The feeling had never left.

But they were about to. Darkness had finally settled around them. Blinking once, she realized they had been here far too long. It was time to go.

Turning within his arms; leaving the scenery for the next passerby she looked up at him.

"I love you," softly, simply she pressed a kiss to his lips. They had never been mad declarations or tearful confessions, between them; just the words that would echo what were in their hearts.

"And I love you," linking her arm through his, she began the walk back towards the car.

Pressing one more kiss to his lips, before she slipped behind the wheel, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow, together, they would start their life anew. Broken and mended, free and tethered; forever and always it would Haley and her Lucas.

"Ready?" Turning the key in the ignition, she reached over for one more kiss, his lips as delicious as the first time she had tasted them.

"Ready," no doubts, no hesitations, she had her man and a destination; she could love with that.

**~What comes is better –**

**Than what came before~**

Cat Powers


End file.
